1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus having a bottle holder that removably holds an ink bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus for recording an image by ejecting ink has been widely used. An image recording apparatus has an image recording unit to eject ink, a recording medium conveying unit to convey a recording medium, and an ink supply unit to supply ink to the image recording unit. Such a conventional image recording apparatus is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-113880.
The image recording apparatus disclosed in the Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-113880 comprises an ink tank containing ink as an ink supply source, an image recording unit, and an ink supply unit to connect the image recording unit to the ink tank. The ink tank has an ink supply port to connect the ink supply unit. The ink supply port is an ink outlet for flowing out the ink of the ink tank. The ink supply unit has an ink replenish port that is a connector to the ink supply port. The ink tank and ink supply unit are connected by aligning the center axes of the ink supply port and ink replenish port, and fitting them by moving to come close to each other.
The ink of the ink tank flows into the ink supply unit, when the ink supply port is connected to the ink replenish port. Thus, if the connecting force is weak or unstable so that the connection between the ink supply port and ink replenish port is accidentally released, the ink may leak out from the clearance between them. Therefore, in the image recording apparatus of the Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-113880, an annular lip portion is provided all over the internal circumference surface of the ink replenish port to increase the airtightness when the ink supply port and ink replenish port are connected. It is common to provide a member for airtightness to increase the airtightness in the connection between the ink tank and ink supply unit. As the airtightness is increased in the connection between the ink tank and ink supply unit, the connecting force is increased.